


The Fog

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: Everyone needs a hero sometimes, even Tetsurou, especially Tetsurou.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a birthday fic for Kuroo back in November, but now it's just a fic lmao
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!!

He had barely turned five when they started. 

Tetsurou ran, he ran as fast as he could, the tendrils of the fog slicing at his body like knives. His legs hurt from all the exertion and he was breathing hard, but he couldn't afford to stop running. 

It would get him if he'd stop.

He realized his mistake as he turned the corner, an alley with a dead end. Tears pricked his eyes as he searched for an escape, but there was nothing. He had no other choice but to turn around to face his nightmare. 

"Please," he bargained, "Please go away," he said through his tears, but the nightmare fog only got closer, tendrils moving sluggishly toward him. Tetsurou was trapped as the fog approached him, its icy threads curling around his legs and climbing up his body like vines. 

"Help!" he sobbed, trying to free himself from the fog's grasp, "Please help me!"

But nobody came. And as the fog reached his face, he knew he was done for. Tetsurou tried to close his eyes, to at least not see what would happen next, but he couldn't. He felt the fog staring at him with sinister intentions, it had no face, yet he could sense it was watching him. He was filled with dread and before he could cry for help once more, it lunged toward him and he screamed. 

Tetsurou woke up screaming and struggling. It was dark and he wasn't sure where he was, but he felt someone grabbing him and attempting to restrain him. He fought hard to get away, he felt as though the fog was still around him. 

"Tetsurou!" he heard his father yell, "It's just me, it's okay." There was worry in his father's voice, and when realization finally hit him, Tetsurou stopped mid struggle. He looked around his dark room, he couldn't quite see anything but he felt as though he had been swallowed by the fog. "It's okay," his father repeated, "You're okay." He looked toward his father, before falling into his arms and starting to cry. His father soothed him as best as he could, rubbing his back as his son's sobs wracked his little body. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Tetsurou's tears became whimpers and sniffles. 

"What happened?" his father asked, voice as soothing as he could muster it. Kuroo opened his mouth to speak, he wanted to tell his father about the horrible dream he had, but instead he choked on his words, unable to say anything back. He felt like he couldn't breath as if his throat was constricting in on itself. Tears welled up on his eyes once more, all he could do was cry. He felt useless as his father tried to calm him once more. "You don't have to tell me, it's okay." His father pleaded with him trying to comfort his son, but unable to do so. "It's okay," he repeated like a mantra, but Tetsurou didn't believe him. 

The next morning, they awoke together in Tetsurou's bed. His father had stayed with him the night trying to make sure his son made it alright through the night. At breakfast, Tetsurou's father asked him once more about his dream, but Tetsurou looked at him with sorrow on his face unable to speak. 

Tetsurou spent his birthday quietly, his father canceling the plans he had made in order to take care of his son.Tetsurou's grandparents would check on him every so often, making sure he at least ate, that he had at least had a present to open on his special day. Tetsurou remained quiet throughout the day, only speaking when spoken too. He had been severely shaken by his dream that he didn't want to do anything. It was as if the fog had swallowed his energy, his spirit and soul and he didn't know how to get it back. 

Tetsurou's fifth birthday passed with a depressive mood hanging overhead and his father wondered if he had lost his son to the dream. That night, Tetsurou slept by his father's side, not wanting to sleep alone. He curled up into a ball and tried to close his eyes, but everytime he did, he would see the fog on the other side. He wondered if he would ever be able to sleep again. 

\---

It happened again on his sixth birthday. 

Tetsurou had nearly forgotten about the dream he had on his fifth birthday. He had bounced back miraculously a week after the dream, and Tetsurou went back to living his life as a five year old should. He went to bed the night before his birthday, wildly excited for his birthday party the next day. What he wasn't expecting was for the fog to creep back into his dreams.

Tetsurou was playing at a friend's house. Rikkun was one of the boys he played volleyball with and one of his best friends. They were playing outside when Tetsurou had fallen in Rikkun's front yard. When he got up, he realized he was alone. He wasn't sure where Rikkun or everyone else had gone, but thought none of it when he entered Rikkun's home. He figured he and all his friends might be inside.

He found them, but when they turned around to face him, they had no face and instead he saw the fog. The same fog that haunted him for over a week a year ago. He quickly turned around and ran outside the house, knowing full well what was going to happen next. The fog pursued him, following him until he couldn't run anymore and tripped on his feet. He turned around quickly, tears already falling from his eyes as the fog approached him.

Tetsurou didn't know how to describe it. It was big and dreary like a raincloud, but it was also dark and sinister like a shadow. He could feel it watching him and mocking him. He didn't know what it meant, all he knew was that he was in danger, and if the fog touched him he was done for. The fog once again let its tendrils grab him, constricting him like snakes. He couldn't move, and when he tried to speak, he couldn't.

As the fog got closer and closer, he realized that his end was near, and as the fog opened its maw to swallow him, Tetsurou woke up. 

He panicked, he couldn't see and he couldn't breathe. He tried to cry for his father, and before he knew what was happening, someone had turned on the light.

"Tetsurou?" his father said warily, "Are you okay?"

His father's voice, although soothing, broke a dam in Tetsurou's composure. He cried for his father, bringing his hands up to be hugged, to be carried, anything, because now in this moment, Tetsurou couldn't bear being alone.

When his father had asked him about his dream, his throat closed up and he was rendered unable to speak. His father rubbed his back, told him it was okay, but for all that Tetsurou tried, he could not tell his father about the fog. It was as if the fog itself wouldn't let him speak.

He was unable to say anything the next day and as his birthday party happened, he sat on the swingset outside in his backyard. He would respond when spoken too, but otherwise he would keep to himself. Tetsurou wasn't sure what was happening, all he knew was the inexplicable sadness that filled his lungs when his birthday was mentioned.

\---

Tetsurou's seventh birthday came and with it the fog. Tetsurou wasn't sure why the fog only came during his birthday, but all the joy he had for the day was drained from his body. As the fog held him up above it, he had stopped struggling, resigned to be being swallowed by the terror before him. He was done for and there was no use struggling anymore.

When he woke up, he had tears in his eyes that he quickly wiped away. He didn't want to cause another scene like the years before, he was seven after all. But the fog still followed him when he closed his eyes. It still held him tight with its slimy tentacles and Tetsurou couldn't do anything about it. 

His father worried for him. Tetsurou was no longer the lively boy he used to be, instead he was withdrawn and shy, unable to hold a conversation for more than a few minutes. He wondered what had happened in his dreams that were frightening enough to change his boy so dramatically. He wondered if there was anything he could do to help him, but the more he searched, the less he found. 

\---

Tetsurou's eighth birthday had arrived. Tetsurou hadn't asked for anything despite his family urging him that he could have anything he wanted. The night before his birthday, he curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep, unable to do anything else. 

His dream started how it usually did, him playing with his friends and family, when they would suddenly disappear. He would then look for them and when he found them, they wouldn't respond to him, completely faceless. Instead they would be swallowed by the fog and Tetsurou would run. 

He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, he ran despite him knowing how his nightmare would end. As he reached a dead end, he knew it was over for him. He knew this was where his nightmare would end and the reality of life would come crashing down on him. "Please, " he would plead with the fog, kneeling down, making himself as small as he could, "Please stop." But the fog wouldn't stop regardless of how many times he'd beg it to. 

The fog's tendrils lunged for him and as he turned his face and closed his eyes he heard a slash in the air and a screech that pierced his ears. 

When he realized the fog hadn't touched him, he dared open his eyes. Above him was another boy. He was facing the fog, holding a shield and a sword, standing with purpose. The boy lunged at the fog once more piercing the fog dead center with his sword. As the fog screamed in agony turning smaller and smaller, the boy removed his sword from the wound and turned to face Tetsurou. 

"Are you alright?" he had asked, but Tetsurou couldn't stop staring at the mess the fog had become behind the boy. 

He pointed at the mess, "T-the fog?" 

The boy turned around to look at what he was referring to, before turning back to face Tetsurou, "It's gone, it won't hurt you." 

"B-but–" 

"It's dead." the boy said as if he had just killed a house fly, and not the nightmare that has plagued Tetsurou for the past 4 years. "Let me help you," the boy continued, helping Tetsurou get up. 

"Who are you?" Tetsurou finally asked, unsure who this boy was or why he was even here when everyone else was gone. He was slightly shorter than he was, but he was strong. Tetsurou could easily tell this boy knew what he was doing as his golden eyes glinted at the question.

"Kenma." the boy shrugged, "What's your name?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou." 

Kenma looked at him, giving him a once-over, "Kuro." And then he walked away. 

Kuroo ran after Kenma, "Hey wait!" 

Kenma hummed as he slowed down his pace so that Tetsurou could follow easily behind. 

"What are you doing here in my dream?" Tetsurou asked. 

"I don't know, I was playing monster hunter in my own dream and somehow I landed here. 

"You saved me." 

"I did." 

Tetsurou could feel the tears on his eyes, "Thank you," he said shakedly. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was glad Kenma had appeared in his dream and saved him. 

Kenma looked away, his hair covering his face. "It's nothing." 

Tetsurou wiped the tears from his eyes, and when he looked toward Kenma, he was gone. He looked everywhere for the boy that had saved him, but he couldn't find him. It was as if he hadn't actually existed. 

He woke up bewildered, as if something was missing from his memory. He remembered the fog, but he couldn't remember anything else. He was thoughtful the rest of his birthday, wondering what had happened in his dream that made it bearable. 

\---

His ninth birthday came with the fog once again. Tetsurou quickly gained his bearing as he saw the fog in front of him, but instead of running he stood his ground. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do so, but he stood there unable to move. And as the fog thrusted its tendrils toward him, a boy appeared.cutting them down. The boy quickly sliced the fog in half and Tetsurou was left impressed and close to tears because he was not meant to see what the boy had just done. 

"Kuro." 

Tetsurou wracked his brain for the name of his savior, that he was sure he'd seen before, until it struck him, "Kenma." 

"I have to go," Kenma had said, turning to leave, but Tetsurou was prepared.

"Please teach me how to fight." He bowed as low as he could.

Kenma signed before coming toward Tetsurou, "You already know how to fight."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do." Kenma pouted as he took off the sheath of his sword from his back, handing it to Tetsurou, "Here, you can use this for next time."

Tetsurou took the sword into his hands, looking at the design of the sheath. It was a simple sheath and sword, but they were sturdy. When he looked up, Kenma was gone.

He woke up excited, he somehow vaguely remembered a face that wasn't the fog. Tetsurou's father was delighted to see his son being more enthusiastic, even if it wasn't by too much. Tetsurou had isolated himself for years because of his nightmares, but he could already tell this birthday would be different.

Tetsurou went out with his friends on his birthday for the first time since his nightmares began. He wasn't the most talkative, but he was excited because his nightmare had ended abruptly and he had to thank someone, but he didn't know who. All he knew was that for the first time in a while, he felt whole again and the sadness didn't drown him.

\---

Kenma kept appearing in Tetsurou's dreams whenever the fog visited him on his birthday. And every time, Kenma would defeat it before disappearing. Sometimes, Tetsurou would also slice at the fog, learning to use the sword Kenma had given him.

On his eleventh birthday, Tetsurou managed to stop the boy from leaving so soon. They talked about themselves and their personal lives and anything else that crossed their minds. Tetsurou had told him he lived with his dad and grandparents, while Kenma told him he lived with his parents.

"So you're not a monster hunter full time?"

"No."

“Then what are you?”

“I'm what you are, but better at fighting.”

“Hey!” Kuroo laughed, “That's not nice.”

“It wasn't meant to be,” Kenma smirked.

When Tetsurou woke up from his dream, he felt happy knowing he had made a new friend in Kenma, despite the real possibility that he wasn't real. Still, he felt assured knowing that Kenma was protecting him from the fog. He only wished the boy was real.

\---

During his twelfth birthday, Kuroo faced the fog on his own. He sliced at it with his sword, waiting for Kenma to make an entrance, but he never did. Even as he defeated the fog, impaling it on his sword, Kenma still hadn't shown up. 

Kuroo waited and waited for Kenma to show, but Kenma never came. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he finally realized Kenma wouldn't be making an appearance. He was devastated that his friend failed to materialize in his dream, that his friend didn't see him defeat his own nightmare. 

Tetsurou woke up in the dark of his room, tears falling down his face, because something was missing and he didn't know what. 

\----

Days turned into months and into years. Many birthdays had passed and the fog never came back. As he grew older, he learned to forget the fog, he learned to live past it and thrive despite it. He never figured out why he had those nightmares, he never figured out why he felt as though he was missing a friend when he talked about his childhood. He felt as though a piece of himself was missing and he wasn't sure where to find it. 

Tetsurou had turned twenty when it all came back to him. 

He was walking with his roommates, Oikawa and Bokuto, as they were heading back home after eating out at a nearby restaurant. 

“Bokuto, you're definitely an item with Akaashi, stop acting like you're sold separately.” Tetsurou teased. 

“But we're  _ not  _ dating.” Bokuto groaned. 

“Then why do you always do couple stuff together like going grocery shopping and sitting on each other's laps” Oikawa butted in. 

“Shut up, you do that with Iwaizumi!” 

“We're best friends!” Oikawa squawked. 

“Well Akaashi is my best friend!” 

“It's different, Bokuto, you're–” 

Tetsurou couldn't finish his sentence because he had bumped into someone. “ Oh! Sorry!” he apologized, and as he caught a glimpse of the stranger's face he experienced something peculiar. 

He had seen that face before. 

“Hey wait,” he moved toward the stranger, running on auto-pilot because somehow this was important. “Do I...do I know you?” 

The stranger's eyes widened at the question before he turned away and tried to run, but Tetsurou was faster, grabbing the strangers arm, “Please don't go.” 

The stranger sighed, resigned to stay. Tetsurou observed the man, he was wearing a loose jacket over a sweatshirt. His hair was blond with dark roots, but his most noticeable feature were his large golden eyes. He was hunched over, yet he seemed to carry himself with a purpose Tetsurou found admirable. 

“What's your name?” 

The stranger looked everywhere but at Tetsurou, “Kenma.”

And that's all it took for Tetsurou to remember. He remembered the fog and how it had haunted him his whole childhood, how every birthday was a nightmare until his hero came to save him. His hero who was named Kenma, who had dark hair and golden eyes and looked exactly like the man in front of him. 

“It’s you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma believes he's not Kuroo's hero, Kuroo begs to differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm adding another chapter here because someone requested it, so here it is!! enjoy!!

Kenma tried to look everywhere but the man in front of him. He felt his anxiety building up as the stranger looked at him. Well, he wasn't exactly a stranger, he knew him since childhood, but through unordinary means. They were at a coffee shop, their drinks turning cold as neither of them bothered to drink them. 

"So, where have you been all this time?" Kuroo finally spoke, spooking Kenma a bit.

"I don't know Kuro, I don't know how I managed to get into your dreams either." he said, frustrated for not knowing how all this happened. He wasn't lying, he just remembered walking in his dream, a sword and shield at his disposal when he heard the cries of a younger Kuroo. He felt the need to help, so he did. It all felt like a video game if he was going to be honest, the kind of game where he saves people from the evil monster. That's all it was for Kenma, but for Kuroo it meant something else it seemed. 

"I never told you how grateful I was for you, you saved me." 

"Kuro, it was just a dream." 

"A nightmare that haunted me for years though. Don't you think it's odd that our dreams connected and we met through dreams instead of in reality. Doesn't that count for something?"  

Kenma looked at Kuroo with an exasperated look, "Of course it meant something, but it was also just a dream." he said quietly, not wanting to raise his voice. "I'm sorry you feel so strongly about this, but I don't think it's a big deal." Kenma continued, standing up from his seat, "I should go." 

"Wait!" Kuroo got up from his chair as well, reaching for Kenma. "Can we at least stay in touch?" 

Kenma looked at Kuroo, there was hope in his eyes, but Kenma did not want to create anymore of it. "No." he finally said, turning to leave. "It was nice meeting you...Kuro, goodbye." he walked out of the cafe, his throat tight as he hid his face with his hoodie. 

Kozume Kenma was a very peculiar person. He had always loved video games and he still did, but he never wanted to play hero for real. He had saved a boy when he was just seven years old, he had destroyed the monster that had chased the boy into a corner. He thought it was a one time thing, but it kept happening. Every November 17th he would find the boy in his dreams struggling to fight the fog. For four years he had the same encounter, for four years he fought the fog and killed it but it would come back the next year. When he was eleven, he was eager to fight alongside Kuroo, but he never showed up. He waited and waited, but Kuroo never showed up, the fog had gone as well. Kenma felt as though his world had shattered, his eagerness gone as he realized his friend was gone, never to be seen again. He was no hero, he had thought, Kuroo did not need him. 

As he grew into himself, he forgot about the fog and the boy which it followed. He forgot about Kuro's happiness and their talks under the vast expanse of white that their dreams were made of. He forgot how his heart would grow bigger at the sight of Kuro's smile. It wasn't until this day, that it all came back and Kenma didn't want it anymore. He wanted to forget, he wanted to continue his life forgetting what he did because he wasn't a hero, he was a boy, and that's all he would ever be. 

\---

Kenma ran, he ran as fast as he could, the tendrils of the fog slicing at his body like knives. His legs hurt from all the exertion and he was breathing hard, but he couldn't afford to stop running. 

It would get him if he'd stop.

Kenma wasn't sure why this was happening, the fog was a thing of the past, but now he had no sword to slice it up, now he was defenseless. This did not feel like a video game. 

He ran into an alleyway only to discover it was a dead end. He turned around to find something, anything to use as a weapon, but there was nothing. The fog caught up to him, its snake like extensions licking at his feet. He looked up at the formless manifestation in front of him, it's faceless complexion looked back. "You're no hero," it hissed.

"I know," Kenma said calmly as the limbs of the fog climbed up his body, because he knew his place. 

The fog opened its maw and Kenma closed his eyes, resigned to what was going to happen. The fog was right, and as the fog approached him a tear fell down his face, because he was no hero and he didn't need one either. 

Kenma woke up with a start, his body drenched in sweat. His breathing was erratic as if he had just ran a marathon and he couldn't stop shaking. Tears pricked at his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. He didn't want to cause a scene by waking up Shouyou, he just wanted to calm down and go back to sleep. 

After a while, his body relaxed enough to lay down, but every time he closed his eyes he would see the fog. He covered his face with his arm, groaning at the image in front of him,  _ this cannot be happening _ .

He did not manage to sleep again that night. 

The next morning, he decided to go to a cafe on the way to school to get some much needed coffee. As he waited in line, he played a game on his phone. He was in a bad mood after last night's nightmare and he wasn't inclined to speak to anyone, so he stood there in line, figurative rain cloud over his head, when someone bumped into him. 

"Oh, sorry!" the stranger said, but said stranger wasn't a stranger. 

"Kuro?" Kenma said in disbelief. He was already having a bad day, and now it was infinitely worse with Kuroo of all people bumping into him again. 

"Um, can we talk?" asked a sheepish Kuroo. 

"No, we can't." was Kenma's reply as he turned back to his phone. 

"Kenma, please." and there was faith in Kuroo's voice as he pleaded for Kenma's attention. 

Kenma looked back up at Kuroo, before getting out of line and making a beeline for the door. He'd get coffee somewhere else.

\---

And the fog kept returning. Night after night the fog would return with a vengeance and Kenma would do nothing to stop it, resigned in knowing this was his fate. 

One particular night, when he was about to be swallowed by the fog, a voice cut through his panic. 

"Hey," the voice had said, "you should pick on someone your own size." 

Kenma knew that voice, even if he'd only heard it twice before. He looked behind him and there Kuroo was, carrying the sword he had given him many years before. 

Kuroo walked toward where they were. The fog had Kenma in its grasp and would not let go. "Kuro, leave," Kenma said weakly, embarrassed to be seen in this kind of state. 

"But Kenma, I don't want the fog to take you," and with that Kuroo lunged at the fog, slicing it in half in one smooth movement, before striking it again until the fog was nothing but ribbons. Kenma sat there as Kuroo finished off the monster that had claimed his dreams for the past week. There was what Kenma thought was blood and Kuroo was covered in it as he continued cutting the remains of the fog into pieces.  _ This was new _ , Kenma thought, the fog had never bled when he sliced through it. 

After Kuroo was done, he walked over to Kenma, stretching out his hand to help him stand. Kenma looked away not taking Kuroo's hand, "I was fine, you didn't need to help." 

Kuroo sat down next to Kenma, reaching for his arm. "Clearly you weren't, now let me help you." 

Kenma jerked away, "I don't need your help." 

"Why are you so adamant about this?" 

Kenma looked down at his legs, "I...I don't need any help," he said weakly, unsure as to why he was ignoring Kuroo. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he didn't want to see him. Something inside told him if he'd let Kuroo in, he'd be too vulnerable to ever get out. Ever since Kuroo stopped appearing in his dreams he felt betrayed by him, he felt as though Kuroo had left him after finding out he didn't need him anymore. 

"It's okay to have help, you know." Kuroo said softly, taking one of Kenma's hands. "Come on, let's go somewhere nicer than here."

They walked for what seemed like hours, Kenma's hand encased in Kuroo's with no sign of him letting go. They found a hillside in their dream realm, where they sat down, Kenma more so begrudgingly than he'd liked to admit. 

"So tell me," Kuroo started, "Why are you running away from me?" 

Kenma sat with his arms around his knees, he turned to Kuroo who was still drenched in the blood of the fog. He looked vulnerable, his heart open and that made Kenma's own heart flutter in ways he didn't want it to. 

"I..." he began, "You left me all those years ago and I..." he sighed unable to sort his feelings with Kuroo looking at him so intensely. "...felt betrayed." 

"But Kenma, I didn't leave you, I thought you left  _ me _ ." 

"I didn't, I waited for you, but you never showed up. I waited for you for years and you never came back," Kenma voice cracked as tears welled in his eyes. 

Kuroo looked at Kenma trying to scrub the tears from his eyes. "Kenma, I waited for you too." he said softly, "I wanted to see you again, but you never came back." 

"You did?" 

"I have always waited for you, believe me when I say this, you were my hero and I would never forget my hero." 

Kenma looked away, a wave of emotion hitting him as he turned to the side. "I'm not a hero." 

"You saved me." 

"I'm not a hero." Kenma said louder.

"And why not?"

"I...I don't know."

Kuroo scooted closer to Kenma, but Kenma scooted away. "Kenma I'm trying to comfort you, please let me?" And Kenma could hear the anguish in Kuroo's voice. He looked at Kuroo once more, he had his hand out as if he wanted to touch Kenma, "Please?" 

Kenma nodded before sighing in defeat as Kuroo scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Kenma's shoulders. 

"Why are our dreams connected, you think?" Kuroo asked breath tickling Kenma's neck. 

"I don't know," Kenma spoke softly, unsure of what to answer with. 

Kuroo let go of Kenma, before brushing a strand of stray hair behind Kenma's ear, "I think it's because we were meant to be each other's heroes," he smiled, so tenderly, Kenma wanted to look away, but couldn't. 

"You think so?" Kenma breathed out, trying to believe what Kuroo was saying, "You think I'm your hero?" 

"Always."

And the look in Kuroo's eyes was enough for Kenma to believe. 

 

 

Kenma woke up for the first time all week without being in distress. He barely remembered his dream, but he knew one thing, he needed to find Kuroo. 

"Shouyou," he had asked his friend during breakfast, "I need your help." 

Shouyou continued eating his breakfast, "What do you need help with?"

"I'm looking for someone." Shouyou knew many people, so Kenma was hoping that he had at least heard of Kuroo.

"Do you have a name? I can ask around!" Shouyou's enthusiasm grew as he realized what kind of help Kenma needed. 

"His name is Kuroo Tetsurou," Kenma said, because despite the years, Kenma still remembered Kuroo's full name. 

"That sounds familiar. Does he have hair like a rooster and looks kind of intimidating?" 

"Yes." 

"He's Bokuto-san's friend then." 

"I...Do you think you can help me find him?" Kenma asked. Now that he had a lead, he wanted to pursue it. It was important that he did because he had messed it up before, but this time he was going to make things right with Kuroo. 

Shouyou looked at him, a smile on his lips, "Sure! I'll text Bokuto-san. Why do you need to find this guy anyway?" 

Kenma looked fondly at Shouyou, "He's an old friend and I want to reconnect."   
  


 

After Shouyou texted Bokuto about the situation, Bokuto told Kuroo, who in return allowed his number to be distributed to Kenma. 

Kenma looked at the contact page he had made for Kuroo. He wanted to text him, he wanted to tell him how much he was sorry for being stubborn, but he was anxious, what if Kuroo didn't want to see him anymore? 

He spent the day wallowing in his own anxiety, wondering if he was doing the right thing. But then, he remembered the look on Kuroo's face when he told Kenma he thought they were each other's heroes, that Kenma was  _ his  _ hero and the anxiety's claws detached from him to be replaced by a soothing sensation of appreciation. 

Kenma texted Kuroo that night, it was a short thing asking if they could meet. Kuroo texted back lighting quick telling him they could meet whenever he was ready. They chose to meet the next morning, at the cafe they had been in before. They texted their goodbyes and Kenma went to sleep. 

 

 

This dream was different. Unlike when the fog was present, the sky was dark. Kenma expected the worst but instead he felt at peace. He walked until he was tired, sitting by a hillside waiting for his dream to be over. Instead, he heard a voice. It wasn't Kuroo's voice, it was a completely different voice, but one Kenma felt he could trust. 

"What brings you here?" It said. 

Kenma looked around, but there was no one around, "I don't know, I was hoping you'd tell me." When he looked behind him, his eyes widened at what he saw. It was the fog, but not really. It was a different kind of fog, the kind that won't hurt you. "Who are you?" 

"I am whatever you want me to be." The not fog said. 

"I want an explanation," Kenma began, "For why the fog exists." 

There was silence, until the not fog spoke again, "The fog exists when you need each other, it grows out of loneliness. Your friend was lonely, in need of a friend, the fog chose you to help him." 

"But why did it always come back." 

"Your friend needed to learn to fight the loneliness on his own, and once he did he could be free."

"But we were separated, why did the fog separate us?"

"Your own loneliness separated you, your reluctance to be his hero separated you." 

Kenma felt as though his heart had been pierced by the same sword they had killed the fog with. He had caused their separation? "But I wasn't lonely, I had Kuro."

"No, your loneliness was a product of your stubbornness, you didn't want to be his hero, so he had to fight on his own. So you had to leave him alone."

Kenma felt tears in his eyes at hearing the not fog tell him this was all his fault. "So, it's my fault then." 

"There is no fault. Loneliness grasps at your heart and the fog exploits it." 

"What should I do then?" 

"You were given another chance, were you not?" The not fog circled around Kenma before appearing close to his face, "Use it wisely." and then it was gone, leaving Kenma alone once more. 

  
  


Kenma woke up in a cold sweat, his heart was thumping in his chest and he felt like he was dying. It took moments for him to get his bearings, but once he did he went about his day. He was to meet Kuroo that morning and he didn't want to be late. So, he showered and got dressed, leaving his apartment to a sleeping Shouyou. 

He arrived at the cafe, minutes before the time he had arranged with Kuroo. He ordered a drink and sat down to wait. Fortunately, Kuroo didn't take long to arrive. 

He walked in with a purpose as he searched the cafe for Kenma, spotting him in a corner. He quickly ordered his drink before sitting down in the seat across from Kenma. 

"You're here early," Kuroo teased, smirk forming on his lips. 'Excited to see me?"

Kenma looked away, trying not to catch Kuroo's smug expression. "I'm sorry." he finally said. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about, sometimes you're just eag—" 

"No, Kuro," Kenma interrupted, looking back at Kuroo. "I'm sorry for all this that has happened between us." 

Kuroo reached out to hold Kenma's hand in his own. "Do you regret it?" 

Kenma looked down at Kuroo's hand enveloping his. Kuroo's touch was soft and warm, and he never wanted it to end. He thought about what the not fog had told him, that it was his own loneliness that caused them grief, that had he accepted his happiness, he would be somewhere else with Kuroo. "No," he whispered for only Kuroo to hear. Because despite his stupidity, he didn't regret meeting Kuroo, he didn't regret being his hero, and he certainly did not regret having Kuroo be his hero. 

"Then we're okay," Kuroo said, rubbing Kenma's hand gently. "We're together now." 

Kenma looked at Kuroo who was looking back at him. There was something in Kuroo's eyes that he could recognize, but he was content being looked at like Kuroo looked at him. 

A single tear rolled down Kenma's cheek at the thought of what he could of lost, but didn't. "Okay." 

Kuroo got up from his seat, stretching his arm out to wipe the tears from Kenma's eyes, a gentle smile on his face. "You're okay, Kenma, I'm here." 

"I know," Kenma sniffled, "I'm happy," he then said, because he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add another chapter to see how their relationship develops, but I'm not sure how that would look like yet. Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [@wrenrouge](https://wrenrouge.tumblr.com) on tumblr and [@wrenrouge](https://twitter.com/wrenrouge) on twitter!!


End file.
